A wiper device generally includes a wiper blade for wiping a surface to be wiped such as a glass surface of a vehicle, a wiper arm for retaining the wiper blade, and driving means (a drive motor) for driving the wiper arm. The wiper arm includes an arm head linked to the driving means, an arm body rotatably connected to the arm head, and a spring member provided between the arm head and the arm body and retains the wiper blade through the arm body.
FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 illustrate such a conventional wiper arm 101. As illustrated in the drawings, the wiper arm 101 includes an arm head 102, a retainer 103 configuring an arm body, and a coil spring 104 interposed between the arm head 102 and the retainer 103.
As illustrated also in FIG. 15, the arm head 102 is provided with a pivot shaft 102A. On the other hand, as illustrated also in FIG. 16, a pivot shaft hole 103A is provided in a base end of the retainer 103. The pivot shaft 102A is rotatably fit into the pivot shaft hole 103A. With this construction, the retainer 103 is rotatably connected to the arm head 102 and can be selectively positioned at its normal use position wherein it extends almost straight from the arm head 102 as illustrated in FIG. 13 or at its upright position wherein it stands with respect to the arm head 2 as illustrated in FIG. 14.